


A Broken Underground

by Marcisprinkles



Series: The broken series [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And controls the timeline, Death, Depression, Flowey Is A Dick, Im awful XD, Multi, Self Harm, Swearing, Triggers, Worried Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcisprinkles/pseuds/Marcisprinkles
Summary: Frisk falls into the underground again but this time after countless resets frisk lost there determination and now flowery is in control and must be stopped! With trails ahead frisk will learn her freinds past and also her own.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the book hope you like it this is the prologue plus first chapter also one wattpad

Prologue....

 

You hear distant screams calling you name in the breeze making you think you were still being followed. you keep running hoping to jump the fence and get out of there a soon as possible your parents were mad your friends were scared and you were feeling hopeless you run for the mountain as fast as you can. you could disappear you wouldn't be a problem. You are starting to tire you need a break . there's no more screaming you can rest you didn't realize but you're in a cave at the top of the mountain it's so beautiful the sun is setting and the everything was quiet you back up to get a better look. A vine snags your foot you close your eyes you only can feel the wind in your hair and air whistling through your ears you land with a thud you open your eyes there was a hole in the cave it was at least a two hundred feet up how are you alive you vision blackens at the edges you wouldn't be a problem much longer. huh your curiosity has killed you again.

.......................................................

You wake up in a bed of flowers its soft maybe that's what cushioned your fall you stand up your arms and legs are shaky you cough. There's blood you coughed up blood. You scream feeling the ground rumbling signifying something was there. The flower popped up,

"Howdy Im Flowey!!"You stood motionless at its remark,

"Golly you must new to the underground,Let me show you how things work down here." You sighed before growling under your breath,

"Enough garbage 'Flowey'! I don't need your 'Help'!" You growled with a venom filled voice.

"Come on Frisk you know you like my help." he insisted

"Last time you "helped me" I lost the power to reset." you hissed.

"A far point but don't worry I will make sure to correct your mistakes Frisky."

he apparently has a nickname for you great.

"Don't call me that you vile weed."

" what happened to you being a pacifist."

" you know what happened! We got tired or bored you gave us the idea to kill and now I have dust on my hands"

" yes but you listened to me . there alive now silly."

"Flowey i will not put up with living the same cruel day over and over again I will stop you. Why? do you know what Chara would think Flowey?"

"You forget that I don't care what she thinks i'm dead."

"Flowey she still her in my soul she thinks you can be better you're better than the humans."

"Ugh you know what have your fun no one knows about what i'm planing or will remember after I reset."

With that the flower pops back underground you start your journey out of the ruins and to snowdin. Flowey thinks that Sans doesn't know hmm. thats silly I know he knows he just won't admit it let's hope I can make him talk. Toriel is up ahead you need to hide so you can get a clear pass through without-

"Why hello there child what are you doing?"

"Um I just-er"

"Dont worry I will not harm you come with me my child."

Well I did a great job hiding this is gonna take forever to get to Snowdin. You start walking to the entrance of the ruins. You wipe the blood of and continue forward.

"Oh I did not introduce myself I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins what's your name."

"Frisk."

"that's a pretty name my child. This is the ruins entrance follow me the ruins are filled with puzzles which are a mix of door keys-"

You've heard this before you don't pay attention.

"Take a minute to adjust to the sight of them."

You look at the puzzle simple you already know all the puzzles from past experience. You continue on to Toriel. The rest of the Ruins were the same as usual except once toriel left you alone there were piles of dust every once and awhile you didn't have to fight as many people this is not a good sign what if Flowey killed toriel or anyone else you know he was just experimenting now that you're here but how far would he go would you remain dead this time this wasn't going to end well for you or him you couldn't tell. You made it to toriels's house the normal checkpoint is gone or obscured from your vision. Toriel leads you in

"This is your room my child."

"Thank you mom."

"No thank you your good company."

you immediately go to the bed today has been stressful you had to re experience the tortures of your surface life and then you had to see those monsters dust and deal with your memories of failure today was a bad day. You weren't looking forward to breaking mom's heart tomorrow or seeing Snowdin the town might be deserted by now and your conversation with Sans wasn't going to be very pleasant you know that for certain. Sleep overtakes you.....


	2. Beyond the door part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two of my book hope you like!

Your night was dreamless. You go to mom's butterscotch pie it's still warm you put it in your inventory you see your items. You are prepared for the day. without resetting the battles are going to be harder you need to be prepared you need to survive in snowdin. The thought of saving your friends fills you- with nothing you aren't in control enough to do that not yet.

"Oh hello my child how did you sleep."

"Good. You?"

" Fine I know you haven't been here long and that you probably are pretty aren't comfortable with monsters completely but I want you to meet someone I know.

This is new is that a good thing?

"S-sure mom."

Who was it who was coming did you need to be on guard what if it's Asgore or worse Undyne they wouldn't have met right they don't know each other hopefully otherwise you're dead.

"Ok we will meet him after breakfast."

It's a him ok that eliminates all the shes and others in the underground. That still leaves a lot of people though. ugh who is it?

"Ok. what are we having for breakfast"

"Snail pie"

"Mom where are we going"

"Not far my child"

Not far. cant she just give me some details?

Toriel starts cooking the pie. Its cool to actually watch her do it the fire magic swirls around the dish cooking it. The fire was sparkling with what sort of looked like glitter. Different from real fire. You never got a chance to really observe your friends magic truly.Just trying to avoid it in battle for the most part. The pie is done in 3 minutes much faster than a stove or real fire.

"Wow that was fast."

"Yes the magic makes cooking much faster mine isn't as fast as fire elementals but it still gets the job done faster than a normal fire and it is very handy"

"Thats amazing!"

You think this explains how you got your food so fast a grillby's to. The snail pie was set out on the table. Mom give you a slice and takes her own. She discusses the properties of snails and their many uses and how she would like to be a teacher someday. You already know these things though you don't pay much attention until the end.

"You know my child sometimes I feel like we have meet before but sometimes i feel fear around you not my normal fear for you though or my fear of asgore finding it feels strange."

That scares you. You know what she's talking about the fear of you killing her she can't place it though that's good. She is to kind to truly fear you though. That fear leaving her is all you can hope for. You finish your meal with more small and the you questioning you this new friend you're going to meet. is might be napstablook. Makes sense he's um not that far and a boy that could be a lot of other monsters though.

"Ready my child."

"Yes." you were realistically nervous but you had to continue on this could be away to escape. Not that you didn't like mom she was kind friendly even you needed to help her and everyone else by finding a way to stop flowey you're surprised that he hasn't reset yet honestly let's hope he's no messing things up right now.

You and mom go a different way than expected you down the stairs out the. Your very confused. What I thought that we were? were leaving the ruins?

The world stutters


	3. Beyond the door part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day cause I can XD

you feel like you're about to puke

"Ready my child."

"Y-yes" you reply holding back the urge to throw up. you swear under your breath so she wont hear you

Does a reset really hurt that much if you remember god if sans remembers your positive mr.one hp should be dead you have to stay focused on the task at hand though where would you be going through the ruins door

You remember something

sans talking about talking to a lady through the door to the ruins and him and her telling jokes, making a promise and that you'd be stand if she hadn't asked him to. That was the first run you killed in what seems like so far ago now you killed everyone let your determination fade and now flowey has control of the timeline now. you needed to talk you needed to have help and fast.

You exit the ruins with toriel you notice a tall figure wearing blue, red, gold and you think white kinda hard to tell against the snow. there is also a figure in blue black and white?They seem to be arguing. Wait that's sans and papyrus! Why would they be arguing? Toriel seems to notice to.

"Well this wasn't what I was expecting." toriel seemed worried

Sans wobbled a little bit like he was dizzy. Papyrus was quieter than normal you would normally here him from a mile away right now he wasn't even above a whisper sans on the other hand was louder you still couldn't hear him very well but it was louder. You and toriel share a glance

"well I guess we should see what's the matter my child."

"yes I hope we can help."

If you wanted to get help you needed sans to be ready for a long talk that wobbling, and mad skeleton wasn't going to be very helpful you needed him to be calm to be helpful not a the mess that he looked like right now that might be cause of of the reset

you feel your sins crawling on your back.

you approach the two brothers sans looked...... not great ok that's a lie he looked liked shit but you both know you why most likely... you think. But you hope not because you did this to him. Papyrus had tears in his eyes most likely from fear and stress he finally notices you and toriel

He seems very confused and he doesn't look to impressed by the fact that you catch him and sans fighting despite that he wipes the tears from his face

"Oh..h-hi you must be toriel" he sends an annoyed glance at sans

" hi you must be the great papyrus correct?"

" yes .... i'm the great papyrus." He gleams for a moment then his face goes back to disappointment in his brother

"I'm sorry about my brother he is... um sans do.... do you care to explain." tears well in his eye sockets tinted orange. I felt a small surge in Papyrus demeanor that made me pity him. The short skeleton replied though

"I firne yer worryintur munch" his words were very slurred like he was oh fuck he drunk as hell you have a feeling the following conversation will become even worse than his bad time.

"Oh um.......... Me and frisk could always come back later." Toriel finally spoke up between the awkward stairs between sans who was just trying to keep his balance

This was very awkward you knew today wasn't gonna go well from the beginning but this wasn't what you expected.

"No it's fine." papyrus finally responded " we can talk ..... Inside of our house." he was so much more quiet than normal.

You nod to papyrus toriel looks worried for the both of them papyrus picks up sans to his surprise

"come on brother" papyrus whispers into sans wear his ear should be

You and toriel follow papyrus to his house while you give each other nervous glances and listening to sans snore. The walk was way shorter with papyrus not trying to capture you he solved the puzzles as you went along you finally arrived at there house the lights and wreath still hung up as if in a never ending christmas. You enter the house the dog isn't here it feels weird not to fight papyrus or do the puzzles. It was even weirder to see sans so scrambled he was drunk looked like he hadn't slept in a while this was going to be a challenge to talk to him if he was even worse than usual you sigh sitting down on the couch papyrus brings sans upstairs to your delight you've never been so happy to see the guy go you like it when he was around but you also liked not having one of your problems placed out in front of you in a drunken haze. That was something you could worry about later for now you needed to........... Wait why are you even here oh you don't know wow that's stupid you should have asked. Papyrus walks down the stairs he looks at you gives you eye contact.

"Um i know this is dumb why are we here other than to meet....." You remember you can't say his name because no one told you his name. "...... papyrus brother and papyrus."

" my brothers is sans" papyrus replies.

" me and sans have been planing this for a little while. now we wanted to meet. then you came to the underground so i decided to bring you along i want to bring you to asgore so you can have a better chance of survival my child."

"Why would this monster have to go to asgore?" papyrus asks

" this is a human child papyrus." she replies

" OMG ITS A HUMAN!!!!" papyrus shouts in surprise then looks at toriel then you then upstairs to sans door " um torie"l papyrus whispers

"Yes papyrus what is it"

"can I talk to you in private for a moment"

" yes of course. Frisk stay here"

You nod to Toriel then once they disappear into Papyrus bedroom you decide to do a little investigating into your problem with Flowey. You head to San's room the doors unlocked finally you thought to yourself. You open the door the floors a mess with socks and clothes and other things that you can't tell what they are. There's a self sustaining tornado. The room is dark. You contuinue on towards your goal you remeber the one run you managed to get into here you need to get the key while hes sleeping and you can figure out what is in the shed it must be at least somewhat important you need to find a lead to see if he truly remembers

The key was right on the dresser in plain. sight sans seriously I expected a way better hiding place. You walk out of the room as quickly as possible.

"mph" Sans starts stirring in his sleep. 

Oh shit... Is your only thought as you rush out of the room in a quite manner. As soon as your out you bolt down the stairs.

You need to see what's going on with pap and mom are doing. This is needs to be quick though. The flowey problem is the most concerning right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be using the summary because you can just read It or whatever idc if you don't


	4. This is up for adoptions.....

I have really lost interest in undertale since I first started writing this and I apologize to all the people reading this I really do I'm sorry. 

I'm giving up on this fic I left the fandom I'm not interested anymore in this vent but I'm okay with people taking it and re writing it I'm excited to see what you people come up with for this fic also I would like to be notified of it multiple people can take it and do whatever they want with just don't get mad at each other because of this. 

I'm sorry for not stating this sooner have a great day I'm sorry! 

-Marcisprinkles

*runs*

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think be prepared for a ride kiddos


End file.
